


Can I Cry Now?

by heatherchandlersimp



Series: my dsmp stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Is that graphic?, Not Beta Read, Villain Wilbur Soot, bad because it was made at 4am while i was listening to the right opinion, based on a tiktok i dont remember, canon divergence seeing as he blew up manberg, dadza but sad, family dynamic w the sleepy bois, he blew up manberg btw, i dont think archive warnings apply he just said dead bodies, it hurt me, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, no happy ending losers, not edited either, prob gon hurt, sad but insane wilbur soot, tommy and techno are only slightly mentioned using the phrase siblings, unedited, wilbur angst kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherchandlersimp/pseuds/heatherchandlersimp
Summary: Drabble. Very short drabble. [Probably going to hurt] Please don't be too harsh with this it was written at 4 am and I don't want to edit it. Also has a dead body mention, but I would say it doesn't fit a graphic description.Phil always said not to cry, because it wasn't as though it was the end of the world.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, platonic - Relationship, platonic because ew shipping real people is kinda weirdchamp
Series: my dsmp stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092218
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Can I Cry Now?

**Author's Note:**

> please dont be so harsh with this, it was at 4am and i am not in the mood to edit it. i hope you enjoy it, though- this did hurt to write. its very unedited, so please excuse mistakes in spelling aswell.

It hurt. Wilbur had cut his leg and was sitting with his father, Phil. He didn't want his other siblings to see him crying, and Phil could probably tell this. So they went inside.

Phil put his hand on Wilburs head, slightly laughed a bit, and said "Don't cry, Will. It's not like it's the end of the world." Which seemed to calm Wilbur down and agitate him at the same time.

Phil continued to fix the wound on Wilburs leg, making sure it wouldn't get infected and then putting a bandaid on it.

They went back outside with his siblings.

There was maniacal laughter. Very broken maniacal laughter. It sounded almost as though whoever was laughing was heartbroken in some sort of way.

Wilbur looked out upon the rubble of what used to be his land.

He looked at the fires and fallen buildings.

He looked at the dead bodies of people he used to consider friends. There was yelling. There was crying. But all Wilbur could do was stand there and then look at the ground, tears slightly forming.

A few tears hit the ground before he said in a slightly broken voice,

"Am I allowed to cry now, Dad?"

**Author's Note:**

> i- hope you enjoyed,, i guess-  
> i know its bad, btw-


End file.
